Beyond the rainbow
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: [Neji X Tenten] OneShot SongFic. The clouds are rolling in for an early afternoon shower but the weather seems to bring a family even closer than before. Please read and review!


**Title:** Beyond the Rainbow  
**Genre:** Romance/Song-fic  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Neji X Tenten One Shot Song Fic. The clouds are rolling in for an early afternoon shower but the weather seems to bring a family even closer than before. Please read and review!  
**Notes:** _A sweet little one-shot inspired by __Katharine McPhee's performance of Somewhere over the Rainbow on American Idol. If you guys haven't ever listen to it... search it up on YOUTUBE. It truly is a stunning performance. I cried just like Naomi did. That is no joke! T.T It was great! _

* * *

"…As expected it was going to be a dark afternoon for us. And, it seems that, there will be a small amount of drizzle, but we do expect some sunshine coming in a bit later on today after the light shower, so look out for that. Now, for your sports updates as we will return with more weather updates after the break..." 

The dark clouds started moving faster over the city tops and the on slot of rain was due in any moment now. Tenten finally finished all of the dishes from lunch and was about to hunt down her daughter to tell her that she might have to take a rain coat before she went out to her daily outing at the park, when a two and a half foot replica of herself came crashing into her army-cargo covered legs. Pale brown eyes looked up to her, as she smiled at Naomi and asked the four year old, "And what is so important that you have to run, hm? You know it's very unlady like, you're grandmother would completely disapprove."

Big doe-like eyes looked up to her and asked with much urgency, "Mommy, mommy, I have a really, _really_ important question." Her head bobbed up and down confirming her statement to be of much magnitude.

Tenten softly chuckled, noticing that her daughter completely bypassed her warning. She guided her daughter over to the plush sofa before she said, "Well, what is so important that you have to ask me?"

Naomi got herself situated and at that moment a low rumble of thunder rolled through the suburban part Tokyo, bringing with it the first drops of the expected rain. "Why is it so dark outside, mommy?"

Tenten thought for a moment and was about to answer when her daughter injected the last part of information, "Daddy told me that it was because it was cloudy. But then I asked, 'Why is it cloudy?' And then he said it was because of the Low Pressure coming from the bay area pushing in the moist air from the ocean and covering the parallel cities with rain, fog, and thick clouds. But I wasn't really sure what all of that meant, really. Could you elaborate in 'kid form' for me to get a better grasp of what he was trying to say, Mommy?"

Tenten had to hold in her laughter as hard as she had the willpower in her body to and then gave her daughter a toothy grin before saying, "Well..."

Naomi waited patiently before she saw that her mom probably needed help. And so she pulled out her trusty pad and washable markers and handed it over to her mother, "Here you go, Mommy. You can just draw it out for me. I'm more of a bisual learner anyway. Or at least that's what Daddy says."

Chuckling and wondering what grade she would graduate from high school. At the rate she was going, it looks like Tenten will have to start paying for college tuition soon than she expected. Or even better, her sweet little _mutsume_ might even get a scholarship, which would just make her the happiest woman in the universe because she knew, that right now, she was already the happiest woman in this whole entire world-

"Mommy! You have stay focus! Hang in there! For me, stay focus." Naomi's squeaky voice cut through her train of thoughts and she laughed out loud but she thought she heard someone else laugh as well. A baritone voice; a smooth rumble within a very well defined chest due too years of workout and toning. Not turning around to see who it was, Tenten returned to her task at hand and said, "Sorry, sweetheart. I suppose I did get distracted. But okay, first off, you are a _visual _learner not a _bisual _learner. Just pronounce it with a "V" sound instead of the "B" sound, okay?" After her daughter nodded her compliance and understanding, Tenten continued, "Now, first of all the clouds are hanging very low over the ocean right?" As she drew the ocean with a blue marker, she looked to Naomi to make sure she was following her explaintion so far, "May you please pass me the grey marker? Thank you, now, this is where the clouds are." She then drew a group of puffy clouds over the ocean before saying, "Brown, please. Thank you. Here are all the buildings in Tokyo, which are near the ocean, or if we a quoting your father, 'are parallel to the bay area'." Drawing a house and a park next to it, Tenten said, "The cloud over the ocean, with the help of wind, gets pushed over here towards the city. And that is why it gets cloudy and sometimes rainy like it is right now."

Naomi took the drawing that her mom produced and studied it carefully before slowly nodding her head. "I understand now. Thank you, Mommy. By the way, you have a very impressive artisism inside you."

Tenten laughed out loud at that and said, "You mean artistic talent?"

Naomi then said, as a blush formed on her cheeks, "Yea, that's what I said."

Chuckling, Tenten hugged her daughter before tickling her, "Oh, really? Starting to pick up your father's bad habits too, huh?"

A high pitched squeal resonated within the living room and once the laughter subsided, Naomi asked her mom, "What else are you good at doing?"

"Well, let's see... I don't know if I'm good at it but I do love to sing. I use to do lots of different stuff back when I was going to school. Like I was on color guard-"

"-which you got like a hundred trophies for!" Naomi said proudly on her mom's behalf.

"And_ kempo_-"

"-which you can even beat daddy in!"

"And I did musicals." Tenten finished, looking down to her daughter's eyes, which were glittering with adoration. "But I wasn't that good; my voice was always cracking. It's too bad, because I actually like singing a lot."

"I'll be the judge of that." Naomi said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest, imitating a stern look of determination that resembles a splitting imagine of her father.

"Judge of what, dear?"

"Your singing, Mommy. I'll see if you are good or bad, myself." Naomi said before getting up and sitting on the coffee table. She motioned for her guardien to stand up and then said, "And now presenting my Mommy who will be singing... Mommy, what will you be singing for us this afternoon?"

Tenten couldn't stop laughing as she stood up and said, "Well, I was thinking a song called _Somewhere over the Rainbow_. An appropriate song for our cloudy day, don't you think?"

The little girl brought her index finger and thumb to her chin and thought about it for a second and then said, "Yes, that would be very appropriate." Handing her mother the brown marker to use as a microphone, she then with a curt nod said, "Begin, please."

Tenten cleared her voice and then ever so softly, she said into her makeshift microphone, "This song is dedicated to my beloved husband." And then the song commenced...

_When all the clouds darken up the skyway /  
__There's a rainbow highway to be found /  
__Leading from your window pane /  
__To a place behind the sun /  
__Just a step beyond the rain.../ _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
__Way up high  
__There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby  
__Someday I'll wish upon a star  
__And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
__Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
__Way above the chimney tops  
__That's where you'll find me  
__Somewhere over the rainbow  
__Blue birds fly  
__Birds fly over the rainbow...why  
__Then, oh, why can't I?  
__If happy little blue birds fly rainbow,  
__Why, oh, why can't I? _

Tenten took a deep breath after her last note a smiled brightly down at her 'judge of honor' only to find fresh tears dripping lazily from Naomi's eyes.

Slightly panicking, Tenten crouched down to be eye leveled with her daughter before asking, "Honey, are you alright? Goodness, was my singing _that _bad?"

Naomi shook her head furiously before saying, "I don't know when it started falling but... I'm not sad at all. I'm like really, really, REALLY happy. My heart, for some reason, feels like it's about to burst with... with... with happiness! Mommy, promise me something." There was a slight urgency in her voice as she began to chew on her bottom lip in anticipation.

Tenten, still confused with her daughter's reaction, hoarsely replied, "Sure, anything at all. You name it."

"Every time it rains, please sing that song for me. I want to grow up and sing just as beautiful as you." More drops of diamond fell from her daughter's eyes. "That is definitely my favorite song of all times! I like that even more than _Mori no Fukuro _when Daddy sings it."

Tenten nearly was about to burst with happiness as well, as she knew how much her daughter loved that song when her hubby would sing it for their baby at night. She took Naomi into her arms and hugged her tightly before giving her answer, "Yes, I will, baby. So... did I pass?"

"You passed with flying colors!" Naomi squealed, quoting Tenten who would say that to her when ever she would perform her timetables correctly. "Mommy, Mommy, look! It stopped raining. The sun is coming out! Yay!" Naomi ran from the living room straight up the stairs to her bedroom to change. Tenten stood up and called after her, "Don't run up the stairs or you're going to fall-"

A tall man stood pressed against the frame of the study room and smirked when he saw his wife look at him. Hyuuga Neji, the owner of the baritone laughter, pushed himself off the wall and walked over towards his wife before saying; "Just taking everything from me now aren't you? First it was the question about the weather, then not defending me when she said that you can beat me a _kempo_, then claiming that I have 'bad habits', and then you even took my title of singing Naomi's favorite song." Neji picked up the drawing and then scoffed lightly at it before continuing, "My explanation was far more comprehendible than _this_."

Tenten quirked an eyebrow at her husband's teasing and then poked his stomach before snatching the drawing from his hand. "Oh, _sure_, that's probably why she had to come to _me _and ask _me _to elaborate for her because she couldn't understand your wanna-be weatherman jargon."

"She understood me just perfectly. Most likely, she might have wanted to challenge you." Neji said absentmindedly.

Tenten was quiet for a long moment before she realized, "You set me up didn't you? You made her ask me didn't you… you conniving little-"

"Uh uh uh! Not in front of the kids!" Neji said wagging his finger.

"The one in my stomach does not count and Naomi is not-" Tenten was cut off though by a sweet kiss. Caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, Neji welcomed her sigh to cascade past his lips in hopes for it warm his soul as he lightly wrap his arms around her waist, hugging both mom and future child in his embrace.

Grazing his lips across her cheeks, Neji smiled as he whispered into her ears, "I knew I would be able to win in the end. Hmm, I think I found another 'habit' I've grown to enjoy doing..."

Pulling back to look at Neji in the eyes, a thin eyebrow rose elegantly as Tenten gave her man a skeptical look and then, with a dramatic sigh, she asked in a tone that sound like she sarcastically cared about what that habit might possibly be, "What is that!"

Neji smirked before whispering, "Making you scream."

Which was soon followed with a smack against Neji's chest, a blush that crept up to settle comfortably on Tenten's cheeks, and another warm, playful kiss. Naomi soon trotted down the stairs and called to the both of them to get their bums on the move or else it would be too late to go out and, with that, the three set out for their afternoon walk to the park.

Walking about half way they met up with their neighbors Sakura Uchiha, Hinata Uzumaki, and Temari Nara, who were all gathering up with their kids and respective husbands for the afternoon get-together at the park. Naomi picked up her pace to catch up with all her friends and they raced over towards the park with the husbands of the bunch except for Neji who still refuse to 'run' in his silk Armani slacks.

Shaking her head in humorous disbelief, Tenten chuckled at her husband's actions but thought that she would not have him any other way... because then he just wouldn't be Neji. Her Neji.

Suddenly, Tenten felt herself being held back by strong arms. She looked up confused at the owner of said arms and silently asked why through her eyes.

"Thank you." Neji said simply.

Even more confused than before, Tenten then inquired quietly, "For what?"

"For the dedication this afternoon. It truly... moved me." Neji said while not daring to meet her gaze. Smiling at his bashfulness, Tenten asked smugly, "Really? But I didn't make you cry?" Her voice had a hint of mock disappointment.

Neji then straightened up, if not just a little bit, at the thought of himself shedding tears over a song. "I'll have you know, no one on this planet will ever be able to make me cry."

Tenten smirked at that and began to walk towards the park again. "It's funny that you would say that Hyuuga Neji..."

Neji was almost taken aback at his wife's comment and then asked her to elaborate.

"Well..." Turning around abruptly, she caught his off guard, placing her lips a mere two inches from his own and said just loud enough for his ears only, "It's funny because I've already made you cry out for me over and over and over and over again... just two weeks ago. Resulting in this." She said while pointing at her softly bulging stomach. With a quick kiss, she lightly skipped past a couple of puddles and towards the direction of their destination.

"Oh, you will _so _pay for that, Tenten!" Neji called out after her as he followed in suit.

"Is that a promise?" She asked without even turning around as she took the last turn to face the park. Immediately, warm sunbeams kissed her skin, as she turned around to face Neji who was right behind her.

In Neji's eyes, she was easily the sight of an angel. Tendrils of warm beams luminated her against the soon-to-be-setting sun, making the site even more mesmerizing. _This_ was bliss... a true gift from heaven.

"Mommy, mommy, look! It's a rainbow."

Looking up at the sky, two birds soared above the band of color across the clouds; Tenten knew that right here in the arms of her beloved Neji, surrounded by her friends and family there was nowhere on earth that she would want to be more. It was perfect. Right here, right now.

"Yes, it sure is."

In the distance, a radio could be heard from a small little town house, "Yes, there it is, the warm Tokyo sun making its final appearance before the night. Man, those clouds just came slammed us with a bit of showers and then just disappeared. Well, enjoy the rest of your evening ladies and gents, and tune in tomorrow, same time same place. Until then, good night..."


End file.
